Brokenhearted Again
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: ...In his arms again......That’s how it should stay, right?......Apparently not...
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, so sue me...  
  
Brokenhearted, Again.   
  
Chapter One: Alone...  
  
...In his arms again...  
  
...That's how it should stay, right?...  
  
...Apparently not...  
  
Together forever, right? No. I felt a tear slip down my already wet cheeks. Life is just a big hell for me. And when things finally look up, a whole new hell approaches. First the first hell was heart-break, now this one was two times worse than it was before, I'm heart broken and I'm alone. Life is a bitch. Ellone gone. The love of my life...gone. Just like that. Stripped.   
  
The rain fell harder, and I cried harder. Nothing hurts most than having the two people you care most stripped from you. I rubbed the silver band on my right ring finger. This is was my only hope. The only thing that will keep me from dying of grief, right at this moment.  
  
Laguna promised to come back with Ellone, shouldn't that be enough to lift this heavy burden that weighs on my shoulders? The silver band that hugged my finger was his promise, that he'd come back, and we'd be a family. I remember what he told me that night he left.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
Night had fell, and I was exhausted. Ellone had been missing for 12 hours now. Laguna was beside me, looking for her, also.   
  
" Dammit! Where the hell could she be?!" Laguna asked me, frustrated. I didn't answer. " It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were supposed to be family. I hate this!" Laguna, sat on the soil that was below us.   
  
We searched Winhill. Top and bottom, twice. And now we were in the woods, searching. I was beginning to lose hope. It was almost like someone was out to get me, tear me apart. Who ever it was, they were doing a hell of a job. Forced to be distressed, worried, and tired. Forced to keep a secret lingering in mind, not to come from my mouth. A forced misery. Laguna must of saw the look of hurt and distressed look on my face, because he got up from his sitting position, and put an arm around me. I looked up at his face.   
  
" Don't worry Raine, I'll find her. It's our destiny to be a family, see?" Laguna smiled, blankly.  
  
He took my right hand, and rubbed the silver band on it. " Raine look, this is our destiny. And Ellone may be missing now, but I'll find her. Fate won't be that cruel." Laguna assured me. And somehow, a smile managed to tug at my lips. Laguna then planted a kiss on my lips.   
  
" L-Laguna, there is something I need to tell you." I said, stammering a little.   
  
" Raine, It's going to have to wait..." Laguna replied coldly. " Ellone could be across the world right now! I love that girl, and I'll stop at nothing until I find her!" Laguna proclaimed.  
  
" B-But Laguna!" I pleaded. Laguna took my hand again, and rubbed the band that he gave me, a couple weeks ago. He promised to marry me.   
  
" Raine, this will keep us together, you'll see in the end." Laguna caressed my face.  
  
" Laguna, I'm not following you... what do you plan to do?" I asked.  
  
" I plan to look for Ellone. And I won't come back, until it do." Laguna said softly.  
  
I felt tears run down my face, and I pulled away from him. He was breaking my heart again. But this time he was in the right. " I-I understand..." I said, choking back sobs. Laguna embraced me once again, and I held him back. I don't think I could stand on my own -ever. I held onto Laguna like it was the only thing connecting me to life itself, if I let go, I surly would die...   
  
  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Eventually, I did let go, and he left that night.   
  
Alone.  
  
With my secret.  
  
Secret, not for long...  
  
I'm pregnant.  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Konichiwa again! I decided to do a sequel to " Mistakes Don't Matter" So what do you think of it. Oh yeah, unlike my other fic, at the end, I'll do a 'thank you list, for all who review this fic!   
  
~Arigato!~  
  
Ps: No flames! Just CONSTRICTIVE criticism!! 


	2. Chapter II

I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, please don't sue me!!  
  
Hey, thanx for the support!!  
  
Now, I'll shut up, and get on with it!!!  
  
Chapter Two: A little relief, sort of...  
  
I surprisingly rose yet another day. My hand went unconsciously, to my now plumped stomach.  
  
My ankles were swollen and ached like hell. Despite all of the 'petty pain' as I call it, it has been nothing short of amazing carrying a living being inside of me. The experience would have been so much better if Laguna and Ellone had been with me. Sadly, they have not returned yet.  
  
All of my friends at the pub tell me not to worry. So I do little stuff like knit things for the up coming baby. I also do a lot of reading, about babies and things of that sort. I think a lot, about Ellone. Is she safe? Is she alive? I think about Laguna. I would give anything to see is handsome face again. I'd do anything to look into those emerald eyes again. At night, I sometimes cry myself asleep. Everyday I wake up is a miracle for me. I just feel like I could die, right now. Then I just look at the silver band wrapped around my right ring finger, and that's enough to get me through the day.  
  
Then comes regret...  
  
...I regret not telling Laguna about my pregnancy...  
  
...I regret leaving Ellone alone that day...  
  
...Then comes guilt...  
  
...It's all my fault...  
  
...If I never would have left, then Ellone would be right beside me and Laguna would be here too. He wouldn't be out searching for Ellone, because she'd be here with me...  
  
...Then comes despair...  
  
...They're never coming back...  
  
...nothing will ever be the same...  
  
...My life will never be normal again...  
  
The warm water hit my skin, and it felt good. Everything just seemed to wash away for that moment. All of my worries, all of my doubts about delivering a healthy baby.   
  
Everything.  
  
But soon, the water will stop running on my body, and everything comes back.   
  
Everything.  
  
*~*  
  
I sat on the sofa, knitting, again. On my right side, sat a basket with nine months of knitting projects. Including, little hats, and gloves, and socks. I sat curled up, and knitted. All of my thoughts flowed.  
  
' I have to go shopping.' I've been going haywire with all of my crazy cravings.  
  
' I have to pay the bills' I thought again.  
  
' I have to-' my thoughts were broken by a knock at my door. I got up slowly, and shuffled myself over to the door. I could of dropped dead right on the spot, at what I saw when I opened it.  
  
" E-Ellone?!" I was right, I could have dropped dead. Everything went black.   
  
*~*  
  
I found myself on the couch with a wet rag on my forehead. " Raine! Are you alright?" I heard voice say.   
  
" E-Ellone?" I asked, weakly.  
  
" Yes, Raine? Do you want something to eat?" she asked me. Just hearing her voice gave me enough energy to get up, and squeeze the living daylights out Ellone. I embraced the little girl, and held her tightly, I wouldn't let her go. Then I heard another voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
" Raine, are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked. I knew who's voice that belonged to as soon as I heard it. It was Denise, an employee at the pub. I let go of Ellone, who was gasping for air.   
  
" N-no, I'm fine." I answered meekly. I then directed my attention to Ellone. " Ellone, I've missed you so much, baby." I said, and hugged her again. I cried. This time, not from pain, or regret, or guilt, but out of joy.   
  
For once, Joy.  
  
" I missed you too, Raine." Ellone sounded muffle in my ear. I felt her small hands around the back of me, holding as tightly as she could. I let her go, but held her hand.  
  
" Where were you? You've made me worry sick about you." I was on the verge of crying again.  
  
" I'm sorry, Raine." Ellone answered, as she buried herself in my soft sweater.   
  
" Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked.  
  
Ellone took her head from my sweater, and began to talk, " I-I was outside playing, when soldiers came up to me, and took me away somewhere. I wasn't sure were I was, but then I heard someone say Esthar."  
  
" You were all the way in Esthar?!" I asked, shocked.   
  
" Mmmhmm." Ellone nodded to me. " But I'm not hurt or anything. The people there were real nice to me." The girl in front of me continue to talk. I only half listened. But then a question came up in my head.  
  
" How did you get back here?"   
  
" Uncle Laguna saved me!" She answered, literally screaming at me." He fought all of those soldiers one by one!" Ellone jumped up and down.  
  
" Were is he?" I asked , my heart skipping a beat. Ellone held her head down, " I only saw him one more time after that, and said that he loved me, and you, he said that don't worry about him. And then he sent me back here. I kinda got lost, I forget my way, because I've been gone for 9 months, I think. And after that, Denise found me. And brought me here then I found you, and you look different." Ellone took a breath, and sent a questioning look to my stomach. " Raine, what's the matter, are you sad?" she asked me. She must of saw the look on my face.  
  
" Oh, Ellone!" I cried out, and hugged her again. Now I was crying out of joy, and sadness. It was weird. Laguna's never going to come back, I could die!  
  
He promised me! My heart felt like somebody stabbed me in it. I felt like I was dying.   
  
Then, there was a sharp pain in my stomach.  
  
" Oh, no! The baby!" I said, while grasping my tummy.  
  
" Raine, what's the matter?!" I could hear the alarm in her voice.  
  
I couldn't say anything, the pain was too great. " AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well I first was going to clump this all into one chappie, but I decided not to.  
  
I hope you like it. Plz. R/R!   
  
No FLAMES, just CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!!! 


End file.
